


Frank And His Baby Boy

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [16]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Fluff, Frerard, Gerard gets a punishment for whining, M/M, cute dress, daddy!frank, daddydom!frank, frank iero - Freeform, frilly socks, gerard way - Freeform, kitten!gee, littleboy!gee, sleepy, sub!gee, this is daddy kink be safe friends, use of diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain





	Frank And His Baby Boy

"Gee baby, what do you want to wear today?" Frank asked, sifting through his baby boy's clothing as he attempted to find something to make Gerard feel better. 

Gerard was feeling super sad today because they couldn't get the kitty they saw in the window of the pet store, and Frank usually never says no to his baby boy, but he just didn't have enough money for the cat. 

"Baby wants kitty, not outfit!" Gee whined, stomping his little foot on the ground. 

"Kitten, Daddy said no kitty, and that means no kitty. Are you disobeying Daddy? Do you need to be punished?" Frank asked, his eyebrows raising. 

"But I want kitty!!" Gerard cried, his eyes welling up with tears. He just wanted a kitty! 

"Baby boy. I'm going to have to punish you if you don't stop." Frank threatened, running his hands through his hair. 

"But da-" 

"Go to the bedroom now." Frank commanded, Gee feeling tears roll down his cheeks as he walked over to the bedroom. 

Frank hated punishing Gerard, that's why he always went easy on him and let most things slide. But today just wasn't the day for Frank and Gerard wouldn't stop whining about the kitty. 

Frank grabbed a cute pink dress with some nice frilly socks, a diaper, and Gerard's favorite pacifier along with some soothing cream that he knew Gerard would need on his bum after Frank gave him the spankies.

Frank walked over to the room and placed the stuff on the bed, seeing Gerard look at it and see the soothing cream. 

"I get spankies, don't I, daddy?" Gerard sniffled, wiping his tears away. 

"Yes, but you only get four, okay? Now c'mon, lay on daddy's lap." Frank said, taking a seat on the bed and watching as Gerard laid across his lap.

"You get four and you count them, okay?" Frank asked, flipping up Gerard's skirt and rubbing the tender flesh of his bum softly.

"Yes daddy." Gerard whined, waiting for the smack to come. 

Frank quickly brought his hand down, leaving a small red print on Gerard's pale bum, Frank rubbing the skin tenderly. 

"O-one." Gerard squeaked. 

Gerard made it to four without crying, but he still felt the tears prick at the back of his eyes. 

Frank grabbed the soothing lotion and squirted some on his hand; care after punishments was something Frank always did. 

He placed the cream on Gerard's tush, the boy groaning softly as the coldness of the lotion made his bum feel a million times better. 

"Feel better kitten?" Frank questioned, rubbing some more on the other cheek of Gerard's bum, covering all the red to make him feel better. 

"Yes, daddy." Gerard replied, his voice cracking softly as he let out a small yawn. Spankies take a lot out of you!

"Baby, c'mere lets get you dressed for a nap, okay? Lay down on the bed; I have to put your little diaper on." Frank said in a fake baby voice that made Gerard feel so happy. 

Gerard laid down on the bed and lifted his hips up for Frank, Frank sliding the diaper underneath his tush, taping the tabs to the side of his hips. 

"I brought you your favorite frilly socks!" Frank smiled, grabbing the light pink socks and putting them on his baby boy, pressing soft kisses to his legs. 

"Daddy! That tickles!" Gerard giggled, kicking his feet lightly. 

"Slip on your dress for me, baby boy." Frank asked, handing Gee the cute pink dress he slept in. 

"Daddy I want my paci." Gee whined, getting the dress on and laying on the bed. 

"Here baby. You wanna watch cartoons?" Frank questioned, laying down next to his baby boy and pulling him in close to his chest. 

Gee nodded slowly as he sucked on his pink pacifier softly, his breathing filling the room as Frank hugged him tighter to his body.

It was moments like this where Frank really, truly enjoyed Gerard's presence. He was so happy and just plain adorable. 

"I love you, baby boy." Frank whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Gerard's cheek. 

"I love you too, daddy." Gerard said around his pacifier, his eyelids feeling far too heavy to keep open anymore and he fell asleep moments after, his soft snores filling the room as well as Frank's breathing. 

And Frank and Gerard, were happy.


End file.
